1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating an aspirin-treatable condition. The present invention further relates to a compound and a pharmaceutical composition for use in treating an aspirin-treatable condition.
2. Background Information
Aspirin (acetylsalicylic acid), one of the oldest over-the-counter drugs having been marketed since 1899, continues to be used for relief from headaches, fevers and arthritis pain. Aspirin works as an analgesic to reduce pain, an anti-pyretic to reduce fever and an anti-inflammatory agent. Recently, aspirin has been shown to aid in the prevention of heart attacks. However, aspirin does have undesirable side effects. Use of aspirin has been linked to Reye's Syndrome in children, hearing impairment in heavy users, stomach problems, excessive bleeding and certain rare but serious complications of pregnancy.
Other anti-inflammatory drugs that reduce pain such as acetaminophen (Tylenol) and ibuprofen (Motrin, Advil and Nuprin) are also available. However, these also are associated with potentially harmful side effects. Acetaminophen, the most preferred analgesic after aspirin, can cause delayed liver damage when used excessively and major kidney damage with long-term chronic use.